Momma Bear
by MasterCaster
Summary: Before Lincoln and Girl Jordan are able to go off on their first date, Rita has some rules she has when it comes to dating her baby boy. And it's in Girl Jordan's best interest to follow these rules or else she'll become prey to the claws of a Momma Bear! Jordancoln Week One-Shot


**_My submission to Jordancoln week. _**

**_Yes, I enjoy Jordancoln as much as I do with Linku._**

* * *

_Royal Woods, Michigan._

_Year: 2023_

Today is a very special occasion for the Loud Family as Lincoln is going on his first official date with Girl Jordan.

Before their relationship started, Lincoln and Jordan were good friends. Jordan first joined Lincoln's group shortly after Ronnie Anne moved to Great Lakes City and as time passed, their feeling grew for each other.

It wasn't until seventh grade until Lincoln confessed his feelings to Jordan only for the brown haired girl to admit hers as well, much to the former's surprise.

Their relationship ship was kept a secret for a while until the day Lincoln made the first moved and kissed Girl Jordan at school. They were known as the cutest couple in the school!

And you can already guess how Lincoln's sisters reacted.

Lincoln has already met Girl Jordan's parents after they became official.

Girl Jordan's mom was pleased to meet Lincoln.

Her dad, not so much...

Mr. Girl Jordan's dad never smiled at Lincoln and always looked at him with a glare similar to Arnold Schwarzenegger's T-800 (_The Terminator, to you normies)_.

Eventually, Girl Jordan's dad warmed up to Lincoln and gave him a handshake, meaning that he's okay with him dating his daughter. Now when Girl Jordan came to his house for the first time, she was treated like a princess visiting from another kingdom. All the sisters who weren't away for college did their best to make Girl Jordan feel welcome. Lynn Sr felt proud that his only son has a beautiful girlfriend. Rita is proud as well, but she does want to lay down some ground rules for a girl about to date her baby boy.

Like all parents, they give whoever their child brings home a talk about how they want their child treated while on dates. Mostly it's when the daughter brings home the boy which the dad does the talking. When the son brings home a girl, that's another story. It's not that they can't be given the talk, it just doesn't have the same effect. For the dad, that is... After Girl Jordan's first visit, Rita prepared for what she was going to tell her when they go off on their first date. Now, that day has come... Lincoln was dressed in a tux that Leni had made special for him from her school while Girl Jordan wore a yellow dress. The sisters plus Lynn Sr was taking pictures and smiling at the young couple.

A few minutes later, Rita came up beside Girl Jordan and asked if the two can talk woman to girl, which Girl Jordan agreed, believing that Mrs. Loud is going to give her advice.

Well, she ain't wrong.

Rita led Girl Jordan to the bedroom which she shares with her husband and closed the door behind them. "So what did you want to talk about, Mrs. Loud?" Girl Jordan asked with an innocent smile.

But that smile turned to surprise when she saw that Rita's gentle expression has morphed into a serious glare.

"I want to talk to you about dating my son." Rita muttered.

Girl Jordan gulped.

Rita crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed dangerously at the girl. "Now, Jordan. I want to tell you that I like you and enjoy your company. But I have strict rules about dating my son that is to be followed. Do I make myself clear?" Rita explained with her right foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

Girl Jordan nodded fearfully.

"As you already know, I love all of my children the same. I held each of them in my womb for nine months and gave birth to each in the hospital. But Lincoln is different as he's my one and only son. He's my special boy and I love him dearly, I also hope that if you ever had a son then you will love him to bits as well. Lincoln knows what is to be expected when it comes to having a relationship with a girl and so will you." Rita instructed. Girl Jordan gulped.

Rita leaned her head closer to Jordan's face until their faces were a few feet apart. "You are to treat my son with the same respect as he will with you. You are to cherish him, enjoy him, and give him love. Don't treat him as your personal ATM or just some guy to get free food from. Don't insult him if he makes a mistake that any other person could make, and treat him like a human being. Now if Lincoln does something that he isn't supposed to do then come to me and I'll take care of him. But I'm serious, Jordan. If I see my son come through that door with a broken heart..." Rita stopped and observed Girl Jordan's fearful expression.

She sighed.

"No physical contact will be made. But I will walk over to your parents house and tell them that you hurt my son. I'm sure that your parents are capable of coming up with a proper punishment. But just know that you will lose all the respect that not only my family held to you, but you will lose my respect as well. And we don't want that, do we?" Rita asked.

Girl Jordan nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" she squeaked.

At that moment, Rita's strict expression changed to one filled with love and joy.

"Great! I'm glad that we can come to an agreement." Rita smiled kindly, her tone of voice acting like she wasn't a force to be reckoned just a second ago.

Rita opened the door and the two reentered the living room.

"Have fun and be safe!" said Rita as she gently patted Girl Jordan's head.

Girl Jordan nervously walked over to Lincoln.

"Are you ready?" he asked, not aware of what she just went through.

"Y-yes." she answered shakingly.

The family waved the young couple off as they went out the door.

Girl Jordan looked back one last time to see Lincoln's family smiling and waving at them. But she mostly spotted Rita staring at her. Not with a face of ill intent, but a face saying "_I trust you_".

Girl Jordan turns her head as she felt Lincoln gently grasp her hand into his.

She saw how he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

That night, Lincoln came home with a huge smile on his face.

That's when Rita knew that Jordan can be trusted and maybe one day, she'll become her daughter-in law.

And Girl Jordan is relieved that she was spared the wrath of a Momma Bear.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Dedicated to the Jordancoln week made by Javisuzumiya.**


End file.
